Surrender to Love
by But I am a good shot
Summary: Sometimes life takes an unexpected turn, how you handle the curves is what defines you. Bella learns that even through the worst of times, with determination and discipline you can flourish in your new world.


My ears perked at the sound of a car turning onto our driveway. I heard the crunch of the gravel and the slowing of the tires. I could also make out the heartbeat of the human inside. It was fast, like a hummingbirds wings. I heard whomever it was take a few deep breaths, then burst into tears. I made my way over to the window to have a look. Out in the drive sat a red pick-up, it was very old but its driver was not. It looked like a girl of about 20. She must have had a fight with her boyfriend or something else that was meaningless in the grand scheme of things, but still, why did she have to choose my driveway to have her breakdown in? Oh well, I thought as I wandered back to the dining room to continue painting, she will move on eventually. I heard my mate coming swiftly down the stairs. I thought that maybe he was thirsty and about to use the crying human in our driveway as a mid-afternoon snack. That cleanup will be a bitch, I hate having to hide huge, loud vehicles. It is so much easier to just get the humans off of the street, where you can make it look like a kidnapping or a runaway. As he passed by me I informed him, "you better clean up after yourself, I refuse to drive that tank anywhere."

He stopped on a dime, turned to me, and in a voice that left no room for argument told me, "no one hurts her, she will be extraordinary one day, I have been waiting for her to show up here."

"What the hell, you invited some young HUMAN to live with us. You may be my mate and Master, but I refuse to go along with this shit. We are not keeping a human pet and you are most definitely NOT taking a human lover!"

He then looked at me with a stare that could slay even the bravest of vampires, and told me: "I am the Master of this house and you will not question the decisions I make. Had you asked me in a respectful manner what was going on, I would have gladly told you that I had a feeling she would come to us, and that she would be too important to let go. But instead of doing that, you acted like a bitch and now you will have to be punished. Hurry up and get into position. I have more pressing matters to deal with today than your insolence."

Sighing, I bent over the edge of the table and prepared to face my reprimand. I should have known better than to say anything at all. He has never behaved in a way that would cause me to doubt my place in his heart, I have no idea where my sudden spike of anger came from. In my heart, I knew something would happen at this house when we moved here 2 years ago. After all, what other than a "feeling" would lead my mate of over a hundred years to move us into a tiny 2 bedroom house in podunk Washington? I lay quietly over the dining room table, waiting for his wrath to descend upon me. I wasn't disappointed, no more than a second passed and I felt his hand connect with my backside. I shuddered a little, but made no effort to protect my ass, I learned that lesson many years ago. While he dispensed with my punishment, he began recounting my mistake to me. I hated when he did this, I certainly knew what I had done to land myself in this position. I think he just liked making me hear the disappointment in his voice, as though I couldn't feel it in my bones.

About 20 strikes later, he stopped. I was both relieved and curious about this, as I typically received no less than 50 spanks for any given infraction. He pulled me up from the table so that I was standing before him. I kept my head bowed, afraid to see the anger and disappointment in his gaze. He gently tipped my chin up towards me and lay a sweet kiss on my lips. "Always remember how much I love you, I would never replace you and for you to think that hurts me deeply."

It did hurt him deeply, I could see it in his eyes. I had to fix this. "I know you would never replace me and I am so sorry that I let myself think that. I love you my Master, more than anything. I am sorry for questioning your decision, I trust you to know what is right for us and if you say she is important, than I will endeavor to treat her as such, should we meet." He looked brighter upon hearing my admission. This made my heart swell, this man was my whole existence, for him I would do anything. Even if it meant befriending a human.

"I am so glad to hear you say that my darling, especially since she will be staying with us for sometime. She is going to be the one whom reunites our family."

I was shocked by his declaration, how could one small, depressed human reunite our broken family. We have not been whole for nearly 70 years. She must be as extraordinary as Peter says, or else his "gift" is on the fritz. I made a decision in that moment, I would trust my Master and I would do everything in my power to ensure that her destiny was fulfilled. "I will treat her with the utmost care and kindness Sir. I will do everything in my power to help your premonition come to fruition."

"I know you will Char, and I know that you two will be sisters in all the best ways. Just know that the road to get there will be rocky and require extreme patience from all of us. Now if my feeling is correct, she will be knocking on our door any moment. Lets get ready to greet our new friend."

I smiled up at him and went to get our contacts out of the drawer.

"That won't be necessary sweetness, she will know what we are. I don't know how she knows, but she does. All we can do is reassure her that we would never harm her."

I was shocked, how would she know, would she run screaming, will she tell the whole town what we are? I had no more time for thinking, I heard her on the porch step. The moment of our converging destiny was upon us. The girl took a ragged breath, then she knocked. As Peter went to the door, I couldn't shake the feeling that none of our lives would ever be the same.


End file.
